slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Pippy
Pippy is a fan-made character for both the Teletubbies and Slendytubbies series Appearance Pippy is a Caucasian, pastel pink Teletubby who sports a heart shaped antenna. She is 5'8" (1.72 m) and very fluffy and a bit chunky. Personality Pippy is a very loving, friendly Teletubby who tries to befriend whoever she meets. She loves to prance around and sing with her friends. She also especially loves tubby toast and custard, being the big foodie girl she is. Pippy is hardly ever rude or aloof, but when she is, she doesn't hide it very well. Other than that, she is the most positive and extroverted out of her friends. Background Prior to the infection, Pippy used to be one of the many Teletubbies that were monitored, much like the quartet, specifically Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po. She eventually ran off to find a new home, as she grew tired of running around on the green hills in Teletubbyland. She eventually regretted leaving, as she soon figured out that the outside world was not so forgiving compared to her home. With time, she was recaptured by her captors and had her memory wiped. She was then returned to her old home with her other friends, Mimi and Rue. Phase 1 Pippy When the infection began to infect tubby custards, Pippy and her friends had already eaten some. The incubation period varied for them, but Pippy was the first to turn. She in turn slaughtered her friends and ran off again into the outside world once more. Her whereabouts are unknown at this point. Appearance Phase 1 Pippy is a bipedal monster who grew claws, a tail, and an overall stronger physique due to the infection. Her eyes are missing, her TV is cracked, and her skin grayed from blood loss and severe pigmentation problems as a result of the infection. She now stands at 8'4" (2.54 m) and is covered in blood stains, which are from either her blood or someone else's blood. Behavior Pippy in this form is feral and has both cognitive improvements and problems, as she now has heightened senses and body type, but also can not differentiate between who are her friends and who are strangers, respectively. She is relentless with her attacks and won't stop pursuing a target until they are dead. Attacks Pippy has a variety of attacks, but she notably uses the following the most: * Slashing - cuts the victim with other her claws or tail * Crushing - crushes the victim with the force of her big hands or strong legs * Evisceration - guts the victim with her claws or tail * Biting - self explanatory Phase 2 Pippy As time grew, so did the infection in the pink Teletubby, causing her to mutate into a quadrupedal monster. Appearance Phase 2 Pippy lost her bipedal stance, now taking on a quadrupedal one. She has changed drastically from her last form, with her snout more outwards, her ears pointed, her claws now merging into two huge spikes, and her now having another spike on her tail. She now stands at 10'5" (3.18 m) Behavior Phase 2 Pippy's behavior is mostly the same as her first phase, but more feral. She usually makes gurgling and hissing sounds when idle, but will make her presence known to others by screaming. Attacks This phase has mostly the same attacks, but can now impale others with her long spike hands. Trivia * Pippy was born July 31 * Pippy is voiced by her creator * Phase 2 Pippy was created before phase 1 * Her creator can be found here on her dA or on the Slendytubbies Amino as Axolotl Queen Category:Female Category:Infected Category:Teletubbies